1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for measuring a rate of biological tissue healing. More specifically, the principles of the present invention relate to measuring rate of biological tissue healing by normalizing color of an image of a tissue site and identifying colors of tissue site (e.g., wound) areas that are associated with a phase of healing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of wound therapy has advanced in recent years. One of the advancements of wound healing therapy has been the development of vacuum assisted wound healing. The application of reduced or negative pressure to a wound has been clinically shown to improve blood flow at the wound or tissue site, increase tissue growth, reduce infection, and improve healing time. Caregivers and clinicians may use such vacuum assisted wound healing to treat a variety of chronic and acute wound types, such as pressure ulcers, diabetic wounds, abdominal wounds, partial-thickness burns, trauma wounds, flaps and grafts.